Bears like Fudge!
by Loketoki
Summary: Beat is at Rokkaku Dai Heights, after hearing that a new enemy has lifted their ugly head: The Golden Rhinos. During this time, he realises a few things: 1. Electric fences hurt 2. Being bored causes him to think strange thoughts and 3. Bears like fudge..


**Fudge ~ A JSRF Story**

**By Shadowcast321**

"Oh, fudge…"

Skating for his life, Beat darted through the sheer numbers of new enemies, the Golden Rhinos. According to DJ K, the Rokkaku Group had ordered a group of 'highly trained assassins' to get the Rudies. Just our luck. Grabbing a spray can, he knocked over at least three, and hit the button.

"Ahh!" The cries of pain emitted from two of the three that had fallen, the third slowly got up and continued running. Beat dodged two others trying to jump on top of him.

"Why couldn't Rhyth have done this?" He thought silently, praying that he would somehow survive this encounter so he could strangle Yoyo for putting his name down for this job. Hitting a few more Golden Rhinos, he quickly despatched of his enemies, yet more kept coming. Ducking, jumping and skating, nothing he could do would thin the numbers of his ever-growing enemies. He was almost beginning to miss Hayashi…

"Wait… Did I just think that? Man, the heat must be getting to me… I hope."

10 minutes later, Beat finally bashed down the last Golden Rhino, and then waited for the electric fences to disappear mysteriously, as usual. However, the death traps stood tall and powerful as ever. A puzzled look swept over his face, as he scanned the area in search of anything to knock down. But, there was nothing there.

"What? Have I missed something?" Skating round the corner to have a look at the invisible foe that had dodged his attacks, he found nothing. Looking everywhere, Beat came to the conclusion that there was no enemy, and his mind was playing tricks on him.

"If there's no enemy, then that means there's no fence, which means that if I run towards it, I won't get zapped! Ow… My brain hurts." With confidence and a painful head ache, Beat charged at the electric fencs, hoping that they weren't really there.

_Jump!_

_Crash!_

_Zap!_

_OUCH!_

Beat lay on the concrete floor, moaning in pain, rubbing his newly-required burns and waiting for the electricity in his body to stop his legs from going through a spasm.

"Ok… The fences are there… They work… Ouch…" He rubbed his head, trying to ease the worsening head ache. Slowly sitting up, the skater began assessing the new problem at hand, ignoring the crackling voices emitting from behind him.

Hang on…

Beat, whipped around, something he instantly regretted. Grunting in pain, he hobbled in pain, over to whatever was talking. When he finally reached it, he realised it was a walkie-talkie, belonging to one of those Golden Rhino fellows he'd taken out 5 minutes ago. Picking it up, the skater pricked his ears to listen to the conversation taking place.

"… I still can't believe your story. Stuck in traffic? Who's gonna believe that? The Easter Bunny? Ha ha ha!"

"S…Shut up! It's hardly my fault he ordered this! Besides, the little punk's probably tired out, so I'll just finish him off!" Beat gulped at this, hauling himself to his feet, preparing himself.

"Oh yeah? How're you gonna do that? Make him laugh to death?"

"I said shut up!"

"Anyway, you'll sure make the boss happy. He's probably too hurt to move."

"I… Really? What's he done?"

"He's only gone and run into the electric fence! The idiot! I don't have a clue what the kid's thinkin'! He just took off and whacked right into it! God it was hilarious!" Cringing, Beat was horrified that there was an audience to his humiliation. Then, in the distance, he heard the sound of a gate opening and closing. Taking cover, the skater thought that this was the spare guy that was late.

"He is so going to get it now… I'll make sure he suffers for making me wait!" Grabbing a spray can, Beat dashed in full view of his new enemy.

The enemy turned its head to the antenna-wearing punk, prepared to best and arrest him.

Beat turned his head to the thing the Golden Rhinos has sent, prepared to spray and pay him back.

Seconds passed with neither making a move. The enemy was watching the punk's every move; Beat… trying to figure out what went wrong in the guy's life.

The poor man, the remaining soldier in the miniature war between the Rudies and the Rokkaku Group, was dressed as a teddy bear…

"What… the… hell? Is this guy for real?" Beat, trying to keep a straight face, slowly inched closer to the huge bear-like creature.

As soon as he took a step, the bear whipped out what looked like a big gun… A machine gun.

"A bear with a machine gun… Now, I've seen everything." Quickly cocking the gun, the bear took aim and fired. Beat zoomed out of the way, narrowly missing the bullets. He looked on in shock.

"Damn! The bullets are real! … Well, what can you expect?" Dodging out the way of flying bullets, Beat crashed into a wall, falling to the floor. Looking up, he realised the bear assassin was pointing his gun directly at his face.

"Oh fudge…"


End file.
